Treating and coating structural surfaces of machines, such as commercial aircraft, is a long and extensive process. Surface treatment often requires coating a structural surface that includes a variety of large contoured surfaces. Furthermore, coating the structural surfaces includes applying multiple layers of coatings for engineering properties, as well as to apply a decorative livery. The decorative livery is traditionally applied using a complex process which requires a series of masking operations followed by applying colored paints or coatings where they are needed. These masking and painting operations are serially repeated until the exterior surface treatment is completed. Performing these processes on large areas with a variety of contoured surfaces, therefore, requires a significant amount of time and resources.